fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kolejka/scenariusz
Oto pierwszy odcinek Fineasza i Ferba. Fineasz i jego przybrany brat Ferb nie mogąc znieść nudy w wakacje postanawiają zbudować kolejkę. Realizują swój plan mimo sprzeciwu siostry Fretki,która za wszelką cenę stara się donieść o wszystkim mamie. Kolejka "KOLEJKA" (W ogródku Flynn-Fletcher Fineasz, Ferb i Pepe siedzą pod drzewem.) Fineasz: To jak, Ferb, co dzisiaj będziemy robić? (Ferb wzrusza ramionami.) A nasz Pepe? Co on chciałby robić? (Pepe terkocze.) Za dużo to on nie porobi, jak to dziobak. Ja w każdym razie zaczynam się nudzić. A nudy w wakacje znieść nie jestem w stanie. Pierwsze, o co nas zapytają w szkole, to: "co robiliśmy w wakacje?". Powinniśmy śmigać jak kolejka w wesołym miasteczku! Ale taka porządna kolejka. Nie taka, jaką jechaliśmy ostatnio. (Retrospekcja.) (Fineasz i Ferb siedzą w marnej kolejce.). Operator kolejki: Wychodzimy na lewo. (Z powrotem w ogródku) Fineasz: Co za żenada. Jakbym ja zbudował kolejkę... tak jest! Wiem, co będziemy dziś robić! (Do ogródka wchodzi Linda.) Linda: Fineasz, Ferb, jadę kupić parę rzeczy. Siedźcie spokojnie, jasne? Fineasz: Tak jest! (Linda wychodzi.) Zbudujemy profesjonalną kolejkę! (Linda wchodzi do samochodu, gdy Fretka wybiega do niej.) Fretka: Teraz ja tu rządzę. Powiedziałaś im już to? Linda: Uspokój się, nikt nie musi tu rządzić. Fretka: A jak się coś złego stanie? Linda: Na przykład? Fretka: Na przykład... (Głośno oddycha.) Jakiś satelita wypadnie z orbity i walnie prosto w nasz dom! (Uśmiecha się.) Linda: Jeśli walnie, ty tu rządzisz. Fretka: Ekstra! (Wchodzi do ogródka.) (Do Fineasza i Ferba) Mama mówi, że jakby co, to ja rządzę. (Fineasz i Ferb w ogródku projektują kolejkę górską. Pepe leży obok nich.) Fineasz: Niech ci będzie. Fretka: Ej, chwila, co wy robicie? Fineasz: Lekcje. Fretka: Są wakacje. Fineasz: Co z tego. Ty czekasz do ostatniej chwili? Fretka: Już ja was przypilnuję! I ja tu rządzę, jakby co. (Wchodzi do domu, po chwili dzwoni telefon, odbiera go i siada na fotelu.) Halo? Cześć, Stefa! Nie, nie mogę teraz wyjść. Mama poszła do sklepu, teraz ja rządzę. Wiesz, w razie jakby co. (Fineasz Ferb i Pepe za oknem przechodzą z częściami do kolejki.) Jak pójdziesz, zobacz, czy jest Jeremiasz. Nie, nie, to ten słodki co pracuje przy hamburgerach. Ostatnim razem totalnie się do mnie uśmiechnął, umarłam prawie! Naprawdę, teraz nie mogę, muszę pilnować braci. Mama ich nie nakryła, więc znów im się upiekło. Ale już moja w tym głowa, żeby ich wreszcie przyłapała na gorącym uczynku! (Fineasz i Ferb przechodzą za oknem z ryczącym lwem w klatce.) Weźcie się uciszcie! Próbuję rozmawiać przez telefon! Dziś ja tu rządzę, więc mają zero szansy na świrowanie. Co robią teraz? Czemu pytasz? Jak to wszystko widzisz ze swojego okna? Co widzisz?! (Fretka wybiega na podwórko i widzi Fineasza i Ferba budujących kolejkę.) Fretka: Fineasz, co to jest?! Fineasz: Podoba się? Fretka: Oooh! Zaraz wszystko powiem mamie! Jak zobaczy co robicie, dostaniecie lanie! Straszne, wielkie lanie! Lanie przez wielkie "L"! Fineasz: (Do Ferba.) Potrzebujemy lutownicy i masła orzechowego. (Fretka wyjeżdża na rowerze, podczas gdy Izabela odwiedza sąsiadów.) Izabela: Cześć, Fretka! Fineasz... w domu? Fretka: (Jadąc.) Lanie, porządne lanie! Izabela: (Mając źrenice w kształcie serc.) Cześć, Fineasz. Fineasz: Cześć, Izabela! Izabela: Co dziś robicie? Fineasz: Budujemy kolejkę. Izabela: Tu w ogródku? Fineasz: Częściowo. Izabela: Oh, jeju, czy to nie jest trochę nie możliwe? Fineasz: Nie dla nas. Izabela: Cześć, Ferb! (Ferb macha do Izabeli z młotkiem w ręku.) Czy on się kiedykolwiek odzywa? Fineasz: Ferb? To bardziej człowiek czynu. (Ferb wbija gwóźdź w drewno i młotkiem uderza się w nos) Izabela: Idę zaraz popływać. Chcesz iść ze mną? Fineasz: Mam jakby rozgrzebaną robotę. Izabela: Ah, racja, dobra. To na razie. Fineasz: Na razie! Ej, Ferb, masz tam dosyć nitów? (Ferb pokazuje kciuka i wystrzeliwuje nity) Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe idzie do bazy. Staje na tylnych łapach, zakłada swój kapelusz i pilotem otwiera przejście do bazy. Przejście to winda. W bazie uruchamia komunikator.) Narrator: Nowa wiadomość. (Pepe otwiera wiadomość.) Monogram: Witam, Agencie P. Zły Doktor Dundersztyc znów coś kombinuje. Właśnie wykupił osiemdziesiąt procent krajowych zapasów cynfolii. Zakradniesz się do jego kryjówki, zbadasz co on knuje i położysz temu kres. Jak zawsze, Agencie P, ważne jest abyś działał pod płaszczykiem bezrozumnego zwierzaka. No, ruszaj! Cała nadzieja w tobie! Du-bi-du-bi-doo-bah! (x4) (Pepe wsiada do poduszkowca, leci przez tunel i wylatuje przez dziurę pod kamieniem. Gdy przelatuje obok Fineasza i Ferba zasłania się kapeluszem.) Fineasz: Czyli rozumiem, że rakietę odpalą na parkingu, przed centrum handlowym. Potem wypuszczamy węże przy drodze międzystanowej. To ja idę teraz po te węże. (Odchodzi, Ferb spawa framugę torów kolejki górskiej.) (Fretka wchodzi do supermarketu, w którym kupuje Linda.) Fretka: Mamo, wracaj do domu, w tej chwili! Linda: Czyżby satelita walnął w nasz dom? Fretka: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, musisz zobaczyć co oni tam wyprawiają! Linda: Chyba miałyśmy już kiedyś taką rozmowę. Fretka: O czym ty mówisz? Linda: Opowiadałaś mi kiedyś, że chłopcy trenują małpy w żonglowaniu rowerami, a w domu stwierdziłam zdumiewający brak małp. Fretka: Do tej pory nie wiem, jak oni to zrobili. Linda: To jaka tym razem jest afera? Fretka: Budują w ogródku kolejkę! Linda: Fretka, weź pomyśl. Czy Fineasz nie jest ciut z młody na konstruktora kolejki? (Powrót do Fineasza i Ferba, są oni w warsztacie.) Mężczyzna: (Do Fineasza) Czy ty nie jesteś ciut za młody na konstruktora kolejki? Fineasz: Tak, jestem. Mężczyzna: Ta, jestem pod wrażeniem. Te formularze są jak trzeba, tylko że wypełnione kredką, zdaje się, ale jeżeli czegoś od nas potrzebujesz to powiedz. Fineasz: Możemy pożyczyć jeden z tych gadżetów? (Skierowanie kamery na gadżety. W następnej scenie Fineasz i Ferb budują kolejkę za pomocą przydatnych urządzeń, wymienionych w poprzedniej scenie. Podczas budowy chłopcy spokojnie siedzą sobie w wagoniku kolejki.) Fineasz: To się nazywa życie... (Przejeżdżają obok spółki zło Dundersztyca.) Narrator: Dundersztyc - Spółka Zło. (Pepe wpada do kryjówki Dundersztyca przez okno.) Dundersztyc: A, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Co za niespodziewana niespodzianka. A niespodziewana znaczy całkiem spodziewana! (Uruchamia pułapkę na ręce i na nogi, która unieruchamia Agenta P.) Ja, Doktor Heinz Dundersztyc, pokryłem całe wschodnie wybrzeże cynfolią. I gdy przyłożę mój gigantyczny magnes do rewolucyjnego powiększacza magnetyzmu, skieruję wschód w kierunku zachodnim i tym samym całkowicie obrócę bieg Ziemi. Możesz zadać sobie pytanie "po co on miałby to robić? I co dzięki temu może zyskać?". Więc odpowiem na to tak: "nie wszystko jeszcze właściwie dopracowałem!". Znaczy, wiesz, sama folia kosztowała majątek. (Podczas monologu Dundersztyca, Pepe obmyśla plan patrząc się na gwóźdź i kable na suficie.) (Powrót do supermarketu) Fretka: Ale mamo, oni naprawdę budują kolejkę i to wielką. (Ferb na ścianie wiesza plakat, na którego Fretka zwraca uwagę.) Fretka: (Czyta.) "Fineasz i Ferb przedstawiają najfajniejszą kolejkę wszech czasów"... (Woła.) Mamo! (Do plakatu podbiega 3 chłopców.) Chłopiec 1: Fineasz i Ferb mają taką kolejkę? Może za plakat dostaniemy zniżkę? Chłopiec 2: (Zrywa plakat.) Lepiej go wezmę. (Chłopcy odbiegają, Fretka podchodzi z Lindą do pustej ściany.) Fretka: Proszę, zobacz. Widzisz? Jednak nie mam fioła, mówiłam! Linda: A nie masz fioła, ponieważ...? Fretka: (Krzyczy.) Linda: Już rozumiem, Fretka. Nikt, kto ma fioła, nie krzyczałby na ścianę. (Odchodzi) Będę przy nabiale jakbyś chciała pokrzyczeć na ser albo jaja. (Powracamy do ogródka Flynn-Fletcher, Ferb wpuszcza widzów i zamyka bramkę. Podchodzi do mikrofonu i zapowiada Fineasza chwilą ciszy.) Fineasz: (Wysuwa się na platformie.) Szanowni państwo, dziewczęta i chłopcy w dowolnym wieku. (Ferb w tle gra na perkusji.) Przedstawiam wam najnowsze dzieło, jeszcze cieplutkie. Najlepszą, kolejkę, świata...! (Odsłaniają kurtynę i ukazuje się ogromna kolejka górska. Ukazywana jest od dołu do góry. Na górze ptak rozbija się na torach.) Fineasz: Kto chce pojechać pierwszy? (Wszyscy podnoszą ręce, wjeżdżają kolejką na szczyt.) Fineasz: Żeby zapiąć, trzeba docisnąć klamrę. Żeby odpiąć trzeba... ups, heheh. (Wypada mu pas z rąk.) No, wiecie o co chodzi. To na razie tyle. Miłej jazdy. (Kolejka wjeżdża na sam szczyt. Ukazuje się miasto z perspektywy ptaka i wielki spadek w dół.) Spisaliście testamenty? (Kolejka zaczęła zjeżdżać i wszyscy pasażerowie krzyczą, jadą korkociągiem przez most w następnej kolejności gumowe węże wpadają do wagoników.) Fineasz: Spokojnie, to węże z gumy! (Kolejka wpada w błoto. Następnie jedzie do myjni samochodowej, gdzie zostaje wyczyszczona.) Widzicie? Będzie "AAAA"! (Wjeżdżają na kawałek przypominający 4 literki "A".) (W następnej kolejności okrążają budynek dr. Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Kiedy odzyskam już wszystkie swoje pieniądze, kupię może kilka nieruchomości na wschodzie i (Pepe wystrzeliwuje ogonem śrubę w stronę naukowca.) sprzedam je potem... Ha! Chybiłeś! (Śruba odbija się od kabli na suficie i wbija się w stopę Dundersztyca, po czym zaczyna jęczeć z bólu.) (Dundersztyc przez przypadek przyciska przycisk zwalniający, który uwalnia Agenta P. Pepe zaczyna walkę z Dundersztycem. Biją się śrubokrętami, po czym Pepe uderza śrubokrętem w śrubę, która wbiła się w stopę dr Dundersztyca. Złoczyńca popycha prostownik do akumulatora na Pepe, z którego dziobakowi udaje się zeskoczyć, zanim urządzenie wypadło przez okno. Dundersztyc pociąga wajchę otwierająca dach.) Hahahaha! Trochę się spóźniłeś! (Wysuwa się powiększacz magnetyzmu i magnes przyciągający cynfolię.) Możesz już tylko trząść portkami i patrzeć, jak niewyobrażalne siły elektromagnetyczne przyciągają wschodnie wybrzeże, odwracając nieodwracalnie bieg Ziemi! (Magnes przyciąga cynfolie bez wybrzeża, Dundersztyc patrzy w monitor.) Aha, nie zadziałało. (Cynfolia zamienia się w ogromną kulę.) A teraz dwutonowa kula z cynfolii leci trzysta kilometrów na godzinę prosto na nas! Szybko! Musimy odczepić od powiększacza, bo zaraz będzie po nas! (Z powrotem w sklepie) Linda: Na pewno gdzieś mam tę kartę rabatową, tylko że ta moja torebka jest jak jakaś strefa po wybuchu, rozumie pani. (Fretka podbiega do drzwi i widzi na parkingu część kolejki górskiej braci.) Fretka: Oooh, ooh, ooh! Mamo! Mamo! (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: (Razem z Pepe odczepiają powiększacz i magnes.) Zostaw, to nic nie da! Już po nas! (Pepe wystrzeliwuje chwytaczem w helikopter i przywiązuje go do dużego magnesu. Helikopter odrywa magnes, na którym stoi Pepe.) Udało się! Uratowałeś nas, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Kula uderza go i turbuje naprzód.) Idź do czorta, Panie Dziobak! (Magnes przyczepiony do helikoptera przyciąga powiększacz magnetyzmu, a on kolejkę Fineasza i Ferba.) (Parking przy supermarkecie) Fretka: (Wskazuje na pusty parking, z którego zniknęła uniesiona kolejka.) Mamo, widzisz? Linda: (Widzi pusty parking.) Dobra, poddaję się, co ja niby mam tu widzieć? Fretka: Nie, to nie możliwe! Linda: Przyprowadzę wózek. (Wchodzi do sklepu.) Fretka: Ona była tutaj, taka ogromna. (Zauważa latającą kolejkę.) Mamo! Linda: (Wychodzi z wózkiem pełnym zakupów.) Wracamy, mam mrożonki. Fretka: (Idzie z Lindą przez parking.) Dobra, czyli uważasz, że Fineasz i Ferb nadal siedzą spokojnie pod tym durnym drzewem? Linda: No, tak, obstawiam tę opcję. Fretka: (Biegnie z wózkiem, wcześniej prowadzonym przez Lindę.) Dobra, to jedziemy, szybko! (Pepe odczepia kolejkę od helikoptera i wskakuje do wagonika za Fineaszem i Ferbem.) Fineasz: A, tu jesteś Pepe! (Pepe terkocze.) (Do Izabeli,) Fajny masz kapelusz. Izabela: (Zdejmuje z głowy kapelusz Pepe.) Hmm. (Kolejka wpada na teren budowy i zostaje wystrzelona przez dźwig.) Fineasz: Dziwne, tego w projekcie nie było. (Kolejka wpada na samolot i zaczepiają się o jego ogon.) To też coś nowego. (Fretka i Linda są w samochodzie. Fretka widzi kolejkę na ogonie samolotu.) Fretka: (Chichocze.) Linda: Martwię się trochę o ciebie, Fretko. (Kolejka wypada z ogona samolotu i zostaje wystrzelona przez Statuę Wolności. Następnie leci do Mount Rushmore i kręci się w okularze prezydenta wykutego w skale. Wypada i leci tuż na sosnę, która zgina się pod ciężarem kolejki i zbliża pasażerów do baru, w którym pracuje Jeremiasz.) Jeremiasz: Witamy w naszym barze, co mogę państwu podać? Fineasz: Ej, chcecie frytki? (Sosna wystrzeliwuje kolejkę, prosto na Wieże Eiffla, która się zgina i zbliża dzieci do baru w pobliżu.) Francuz: (francuski akcent) Croissanta? Fineasz: Czy ktoś chce Croissanta? (Wieża Eiffla wystrzeliwuje ich w kosmos, gdzie satelita przelatuje obok nich.) Fineasz: Jeśli się rozbijemy, pamiętajcie, że dziś Fretka rządzi. (Kolejka spada na ziemię. Ogień pojawia się na przodzie kolejki.) Bilety były za tanie. (Fretka i Linda podjeżdżają pod dom.) Linda: Dobra, jesteśmy, zadowolona wreszcie? Fretka: (Wybiega z samochodu, otwiera furtkę i widzi pusty ogródek.) Tak! Zobacz, mówiłam ci, że ich tu nie ma! Linda: (Widzi Fineasza Ferba i Pepe pod drzewem.) Cześć, chłopcy! Fineasz: Cześć, Mamo! Linda: Fretka, pomóż mi nosić zakupy. Fretka: Ale, ale, ale, ale, a... Linda: Ej, rusz się! Fretka: Ale, ale, ale... (Dzieci skaczą z drzewa.) Chłopiec 3: Fineasz, było ekstra. Chłopiec 1: Było super ekstra! Chłopiec 4: Ale była jazda! Można jeszcze raz? (Obraz się oddala i widać kolejkę rozbitą na drzewie.) Fineasz: Niestety, każdy tylko po razie! (Obraz znowu bliżej dzieci.) Izabela: (Zaskakuje z drzewa.) Fajnie było, Fineasz. Co będziecie robić jutro? Fineasz: Jeszcze nie wiem. Izabela: Może nauczysz Pepusia paru sztuczek? (Głaszcze Pepe.) Fineasz: Wiesz, to jest dziobak. One za dużo nie potrafią. Ferb: To jedyne ssaki, które składają jaja. Fineasz: To może on też złoży! Izabela: Dobra! To do jutra. (Odchodzi do furtki.) To była najlepsza kolejka na świecie. Rewelacyjna z was ekipa. Fineasz: Wiadomo, nie ma to jak brat, a nie ma lepszego na świecie niż Ferb. Wiesz o co chodzi? (Ferb beka.) Fineasz: O, Ferb! Weź przestań! Jadłeś masło orzechowe! Izabela: Ah, to naprawdę było mocne. Na razie. (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: To jakie mamy na jutro plany? Jest od grona możliwości. Może zrobimy listę? (Oddalenie od chłopców, wybuch kolejki rozbitej na drzewie.) Fretka: Mamo! Linda: Dasz ty mi już święty spokój?! (Ogromna kula cynfolii przeturlała się przez miasto.) Napisy końcowe (Piosenka: Pepe Pan Dziobak) Oto jaja znoszący ssak, który rusza na akcję Du-bi-du-bi-du-bi-du-bah (x2) Ten pierzasty płaskostopiec do walki wielki ma dryg! Oprócz wielkich, płaskich stóp Ma bobrzy ogon, oraz dziób A kobiecy ród omdlewa na jego ryk! (Pepe terkocze.) To Pepe! Był tutaj i już znikł! Narrator: Wersja polska na zlecenie Disney Character Voices International, Sun Studio Polska. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1